Kiss
by angyhyuga01
Summary: song-fic de la cancion del mismo nombre   es cumpleaño 19 de hinata y tenten es contratada para der la chica de la barra ¿que pasara cuando una apuesta hace que neji conosca a tenten? Capitulo 4:Subido FALTA EPILOGO.
1. Kiss

**Primero que nda quiero aclarar que Naruto no me pertenece**

**Segundo la cancion tampococme pertenece le pertence al grupo 2ne1 ecuchenla :)**

**Y por ultimo decidi (a falta de tiempo y de flojera) k no sera un one-shot sino que sera un fic cortito como de 4 capitulos **

**Sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean.**

**P.D.**

**es mi primer fanfic tengan paciencia :)**

* * *

><p><em>Solo quiero un beso<em>

_Y nunca quiero perderlo_

_Sentir el hormigueo…una vez mas_

_Me quitas el aliento,_

_Estoy muriendo por tu beso_

_Y nunca quiero perderlo_

_No te contengas mas_

_Toma mis labios…_

Se escuchaba el sonido en toda la ciudad de Konoha. El motivo. Era el cumpleaños 19 de Hinata Hyuuga la primogénita del señor Hiashi Hyuuga uno de los 2 accionistas de la empresa mas importante de la ciudad , por lo cual, la fiesta debía de ser totalmente increíble.

Este año la dulce e inocente Hinata decidió hacer una fiesta en la piscina de su ENORME mansión.

Todos vestían con elegantes trajes de baño, todos excepto una chica.

Tenten había sido contratada por la familia Hyuuga para que sirviera las bebidas (es como la _bar tender_ o no se si asi se escriba XDD) en la fiesta, y esta acepto ya que su salario de mesera no le ajustaba para todas sus necesidades, ya que todo lo que recibía lo gastaba para pagar su universidad.

Vestía un blusón blanco con rayas de colores, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos de piso blancos, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en 2 lindos chongitos y para darle un toque divertido a su look se coloco una orejeras (como las que usan los DJ) de color rosa.

_Bebe _

_¿Por qué siempre tienes tanto que decir hasta llegar a este punto?_

_Eres aburrido bebe._

_Se que admitirás que me amas,_

_No soy una bebita,_

_Soy mas astuta de lo que piensas._

_Cada dia volvemos al mismo lugar,_

_No se por que diablos me haces esto…_

Justo en el mejor estado de la fiesta, entra un chico de a perlados ojos y carácter típico de un niño rico.

Neji Hyuuga.

Mejor conocido como el genio Hyuuga , es el segundo accionista denla empresa Hyuuga , y el mas joven.

Con tan solo 20 años de edad, Neji Hyuuga ya era el joven más rico de todo Japón y uno de los mas codiciados por las mujeres y envidiado por hombres.

Alto, cabello castaño largo y atado con una liga en las puntas de su cabello dejando que algunos mechones cayeran por su pálido rostro.

El, en vez de traer un traje de baño como todos los demás, llevaba una camisa de botones negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros.

Llego ala mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos Sasuke, Naruto, y Shikamaru junto con sus respectivas novias Sakura, Hinata e Ino, todos con sus elegantes (carísimos) trajes de baño.

-Hola Neji –dijeron todos al unisonido.

-Hola chicos –respondió con su típico semblante frio.

-Oye Neji te apuesto $ 1'000,000 de yens a que no te atreves a conquistar a esa chica y llevarla ala fiesta del sábado (era miércoles) –dijo Naruto sacando su chequera.

-¿Te refieres a la chica de la barra? –pregunto Neji apuntando a la chica y luego esbozo una sonrisa. –Esto será sencillo, prepárate para perder $1'000.000 de yens. Ino dame tu anillo. –le dijo a su rubia amiga mientras quitaba de su dedo medio un hermoso anillo de diamante. –Luego te lo pago.

Y dicho esto se dirigió hasta donde estaba Tenten.

_Bebe_

_¿recuerdas como caí por esa confianza?_

_Mi bebe_

_Tu ritmo es mucho más aburrido de lo que crees_

_Soy tu bebita_

_¿Por qué cuando nos separamos, mi mano tiembla hasta llegar a este punto?_

_Un ramo de flores es genial incluso un anillo es genial pero…_

-Dame uno normal –dijo el chico con voz seductora.

Tenten extrañada y un poco embobada por la belleza del joven de ojos perlas , le dio un vaso de cerveza.

El castaño tomo el vaso y mirando a Tenten dejo caer el anillo en el vaso y luego comenzó a beber del mismo.

Eso dejo a una Tenten muy sorprendida.

De un trago se acabo toda la bebida y le devolvió el vaso a Tenten a lo que la chica solo pudo tomar el vaso entre sus manos y lo colocaba a su lado.

Le hizo una seña con los dedos para que se acercara un poco, a lo que Tenten obedeció algo dudosa. Cuando se acerco un poco Neji le beso su mejilla lo que hizo que Tenten retrocediera al instante con el ceño fruncido mientras veía como se alejaba el chico adonde se encontraban sus amigos…

_Supongo que nunca lo sabrás._

_No te aceleres,_

_No me cuentes historias aburridas._

**NEJI'S PROV**

Me dirigía de nuevo a la mesa donde se encontraban mis amigos, fue inevitable que sonriera ante la cara que ponía Naruto, como siempre, yo había vuelto a ganar, debo admitir que no fue tan difícil, de hecho no es la primera chica con la que hago lo mismo, esta chica solo es otra más de mi lista.

Sentí unos leves toques en mi hombro y cuando voltee vi que era esa chica, era la chica de la barra con el ceño fruncido, tal vez ya quería tener mi número de teléfono o mi facebook pero…

_Cierra tus ojos, ven aquí_

_Y tómalo…_

_Tómalo._

**¡PAS!**

Mi mejilla, no sentía mi mejilla.

Ella me había dado una bofetada. Ahora ya sentía mi mejilla, pero me dolía muchísimo.

Ahora solo podía ver como aquella chica se alejaba con los puños cerrados.

Enojada.

Ella se había enojado.

Al parecer no es otra más del montón.

Ella es… Diferente. Y eso me alegra.

_**EN LA NOCHE DEL DIA SIGUIENTE…(TODAVIA ESTAMOS EN NEJI PROV)**_

Estacione mi Ferrari rojo en el estadio donde llevaría a cabo el concierto de Skillet mi grupo favorito, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de ayer.

Tenten.

Su nombre es Tenten, tarde más de 1 hora poder persuadir a mi prima Hinata para que me dijera cual era su nombre, le pregunte también si sabía algo más sobre ella pero lamentablemente ella no lo sabía.

Lance un suspiro a la nada y lentamente ladee mi cabeza y…. Ahí estaba ella.

Ahí estaba Tenten.

_Solo quiero un beso_

_Y nunca quiero perderlo._

_Sentir el hormigueo… una vez mas _

_Me quitas el aliento._

_Estoy muriendo por tu beso_

_Y nunca quiero perderlo_

_No te contengas mas_

_Toma mis labios_

Sin pensarlo comencé a seguirla, estoy decidido a ganarme su confianza.

* * *

><p><strong>se aceptan jitomatasos, rosas, insultos, alagos y todo tipo de cosas que se puedan arrojar pero si le parecio buena la historia dejenme un comentario haciendo click en recuadro azul que esta aki abajito y si te parecio mala la historia... pues tambien dejame un comentario XDD <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

primero que nada una disculapa por la tardansa es que el trabajo me impedia muchas cosas.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

sin mas que decir disfrutenlo. :)

* * *

><p><strong>TENTEN PROV<strong>

_Este día será inolvidable._

Tenía ese presentimiento desde hace un buen rato, y ciertamente comenzaba a creerlo.

Primero descubro que gane un boleto para ver a mi banda favorita de rock, lamentablemente no era en los mejores asientos pero el punto era ir así que no me queje, jamás en mi vida había ido a un concierto y creo que no es muy diferente a como lo imagine.

Me situé en mi respectivo lugar del cual no me movería hasta que me echaran o hasta que los chicos de Skillet pusieran una orden de restricción por acoso visual y es posible hasta por acoso físico.

Vi como todos gritaban y levantaban las manos, así que comencé a hacer lo mismo, ya saben para no desencajar, lamentablemente no me duro mucho rato el gusto ya que sentí como alguien golpeo con algo más de fuerza mi hombro, en cuanto gire mi rostro… lo vi.

Era ese chico. El chico de la fiesta. Neji.

No fue difícil saber quién era, al día siguiente de la fiesta, los periódicos ya tenían fotos exclusivas de la fiesta, y su foto estaba en una del tamaño de la mitad del periódico. Por lo que pude saber en ese pequeño artículo, el era empresario, el más joven (y guapo XD)que he visto.

Demonios. Abofetee a un empresario joven, guapo y poderoso.

Y hoy como por arte de magia, me lo encuentro en un concierto de rock.

¿Qué no se supone que los niños ricos van a conciertos más suaves? Como por ejemplo los de Hannah Montana. ¿Qué demonios hacia el junto a mi? ¿Y por qué carajo no se iba? ¿Acaso quiere otra cachetada?

Después de un rato descubrí que el chico no era tan malo, algo prepotente y altanero, pero no malo, solo algo reservado y muy competitivo. Aunque él no se haya dado cuenta puedo llegar a conocer a las personas en muy poco tiempo.

El concierto duro 2 horas en las cuales entre las pausas que asían los artistas para ir a cambiarse, Neji y yo conversamos sobre muchísimas cosas que no puedo mencionarlas todas. Estuvimos platicando hasta tal punto que el concierto acabo y solo quedábamos nosotros 2 en el estadio.

-¿quieres una cerveza?-me pregunto amablemete.

-sí, claro-de verdad quería una ya estaba muriendo de sed.

Cuando abrí la lata (la cerveza es en lata, no en botella) se derramo una gran parte en mi pantalón y mi blusa. Demonios.

Neji solo se reía a mi lado. Lo que faltaba.

-Salud-dijo el ya recuperado de su ataque de risa y chocando su lata con la mía. Bebí lo poco que quedaba del liquido en un trago.

-Espera un momento…- no me di cuenta en qué momento tomo mi mano entre la suya y deslizaba algo en mi dedo medio. Como acto reflejo quite mi mano de la suya y observe mi dedo medio.

Un corcho. El corcho de una lata cavia perfectamente en mi dedo medio y simulaba un anillo poco usual.

Voltee a verlo y descubrí la más bella sonrisa que había visto en mi vida.

_Definitivamente hoy fue un día inolvidable._

* * *

><p><em>¿algun comentario? <em>

_hehe gracias por leer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenten's Prov.**

_! CHINGADA Y JODIDA MADRE ¡_

Mi enojo no podía ser más grande, ¿Por qué?

Porque me levante desde las 6 a.m. a tomar el autobús a mi trabajo, para llegar y ver un letrero que decía que el negocio estaría cerrado hoy. Viaje más de una hora en autobús para nada.

Justo ahora son las 9:30 a.m. las tiendas apenas estaban abriendo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no comí nada cuando salí de casa, un café no me sentaría nada mal.

**Y un café después…**

Por desgracia el sitio donde trabajaba quedaba muy lejos de mi casa, así que tenía que apurarme si quería tomar a tiempo el autobús. Pero, eran contadas las veces que podía observar con calma la zona "costosa" de la ciudad, así que, ¿Por qué no observarla un rato? Tenía tiempo había que aprovecharlo.

Todo era tan hermoso, pero tan caro. En efecto, todo lo bonito costaba muy caro.

Lo mejor hubiera haber ido mejor a casa, ahora me sentía tan pequeña. Todos me miraban de una manera tan sobre potente, no es que las miradas me intimiden, pero no soporto que todos me miren como si fuera un bicho raro. Malditos ricos prepotentes, yo sé que no todas las personas ricas son iguales… hay unas mas culeras. (N/A: XD jajaja)

Pude ver un parada de autobús en la esquina de la cuadra, lo mejor era irme a casa, al menos ahí podía estar tranquila.

De pronto oí el claxon de un carro. Lo escuche, pero seguí de largo, no era mi asunto y no me importaba saber a quién le estaban pitando. Volví a escucharlo, ahora se escuchaba mucho más cerca, pero aun así seguí de largo, por lógica no podía ser para mi, ya que ninguno de mis amigos venia a esta parte de la ciudad tan temprano y aunque fuera así conocía a la perfección el claxon de sus carros. Otra vez volvió a pitar, chingado ya se estaba agotando mi paciencia, camine más rápido para alejarme lo más posible de ese puto claxon que ya me estaba jodiendo la cabeza.

Estaba por lograrlo solo debía cruzar la calle y listo, llegaría a la parada del camión. Pero un en ese momento, justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, en cuanto se me atraviesa un carro… no perdón, un SUPER CARRO, rojo, descapotable, pero eso no era lo mejor adivinen quien era el chico que manejaba el carro. Nada más ni nada menos que Neji Hyuuga (N/A: aaaaahhhhh baba*:*)

-hola -su voz era tan seductora, y eso que solo había dicho hola.

-hola Neji – demonios, ¿por qué tenía que verse tan endemoniadamente sexy? Debo admitir que las gafas oscuras lo hace verse muy bien.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? –su voz sonaba algo temerosa. Nervioso, estaba nervioso.

-Pues… yo… -genial, ahora la nerviosa soy yo. Joder.

-Anda, nos divertiremos –demonios, ¿Por qué debe de tener una sonrisa tan sexy? –anda, sube.

Dude por un momento. No lo conocía, bueno no mucho, para mi seguía siendo un completo extraño, entonces, si es un supuesto extraño, ¿Por qué carajo estoy subiendo a su carro? (N/A: no me juzguen, el es guapísimo *w*).

Demonios, ¿Por qué?, yo no soy así, yo jamás fui de las que se suben al carro de un desconocido como si fuera prostituta, entonces, ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué mi corazón esta latiendo como si fuera en una carrera de caballos? Chingado, mi mente es un caos.

Después de 15 minutos empecé a relajarme, y me deje llevar por el viento que rozaba mi rostro.

Poco a poco comencé a tranquilizarme.

Después de otros 10 minutos en los que el manejaba, yo intentaba hacerle platica, pero lo único que contestaba son monosílabos como: "hmp, ah, o, que bien, que mal, etc." Pero por alguna extraña y bizarra razón, me sentía bastante comoda.

-Muy bien, se acabo el paseo –debo admitir que me saco de mis pensamientos y al mismo tiempo me espanto, ¿acaso pensaba dejarme ahí sola? – es hora de la acción.

_!No mames wey va a violarme¡_

_Vamos Tenten huye de ese lugar, corre, corre, CORRE ¡_

-Tenten, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo asustada.

Examine detenidamente el lugar para ver mis posibilidades de fuga. Un restaurant. Estábamos en un jodido restaurant de primera clase, cinco estrellas, o como sea que se diga, pero era bien pinche lujoso. (N/A: por si no lo han notado, yo amo decir pinche, aquí en México es como joder en otros países, o algo así.)

-No, no es nada, estoy bien-y yo que pensé que iba a violarme, jaja que tonta soy, debo aprender a confiar más en los hombres.

-Bien, entonces hay que bajar del auto, de seguro tienes hambre, ¿o me equivoco?

Por desgracia no se equivocaba. Tenía mucha hambre. El café solo calmo un poco mi hambre, pero volvió la desgraciada y ahora tengo hambre.

Todo iba bien, Neji es muy caballeroso y amable, es guapo, es en pocas palabras el hombre perfecto, peroooooo….

Yo soy tan inteligentísima (nótese el sarcasmo) que por accidente derrame gran parte de mi bebida en mi pantalón.

-¡Chingado! -se que ese no es del modo que debe de actuar una dama, pero yo nunca he dicho que fuera una dama, mucho menos de las que no dicen palabras altisonantes.

-No te preocupes, es solo un pantalón – ¿solo un pantalón? ¿Acaso cree que tengo infinidad de pantalones o qué? -mesero, la cuenta por favor. No te preocupes Tenten ahora mismo podemos ir a una tienda por otro.

Después de que salimos del restaurant viajamos otros 5 minutos en su coche. Supongo que nos dirigíamos a donde estaban las tiendas. Pero yo no traía el suficiente dinero como para comprar un pantalón.

-Neji, yo no traigo dinero, será mejor que me lleves a mi casa – ¿para que hacerlo perder su tiempo?

-Por el dinero no te preocupes, yo te invite a desayunar yo pago.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con el pantalón?

-Tú solo deja que te compre uno nuevo, solo así podre compensarte.

-¿compensarme de qué?

-…

No obtuve respuesta, ni siquiera su típico monosílabo.

No llegamos a una tienda no,…. Llegamos a una súper boutique excesivamente cara, al menos a mí se me hacia excesivamente cara.

-Escoge el que quieras.

-Pero Neji…

-Solo escoge el que sea no importa el precio, yo lo pago.

No valía la pena discutir con el ya que sería una gran pérdida de tiempo, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Tome un pantalón sencillo el más barato que pude encontrar, para así pagárselo luego.

Entre al vestidor a ver si me quedaba bien.

-Disculpe señorita,¿ qué talla de pantalón tomo ella?

-Tomo un número once – (talla de México, eso aquí quiere decir que tiene un buen trasero)

-Hágame un favor señorita, tome otros 3 pantalones que sean del mismo número, pero que sean de los que estén a la moda, y déselos a que se los pruebe.

-Muy bien joven ¿algo más?

-Mmmm… ese vestido negro, busque una talla que crea que le quede y también déselo.

-Muy bien joven.

(N/A: para resumir un pedazo de lo que paso en la tienda solo les diré que Tenten trato de poner resistencia, pero aun así Neji se lo compro, y luego fueron a una súper zapatería y le compro unos zapatos a juego con el vestido)

Ahora nos dirigíamos a mi casa, lo bueno es que vivo sola, si no fuera así mis padres ya me hubieran regañado por la hora que es (las 6 de la tarde).

-Neji, ¿Por qué me compraste tanta ropa y zapatos?

-Por qué… - busco algo en la cajonera de su coche y saco una tarjeta muy bonita –porque vas a acompañarme a una fiesta.

Me dio la tarjeta para que la tomara, cosa que hice al instante, a mi era muy rara la vez que me invitaban a fiestas.

En eso recordé algo…

-Bájame en esa esquina, si mis padres te ven llegar me mataran. – tuve que mentir.

Baje del coche y vi como se alejaba, _espero que no faltes._

Cuando vi que doblo en la esquina, me dirigí al bote de basura que vi a unos pasos de mi y tire TODO lo que Neji me compro, ya no quería nada de ese tipo.

No tire la invitación, no pienso faltar a esa fiesta.

Idiota, acabo de descubrir tu juego.

Me las pagaras Neji. Y de la forma que menos te la imaginas.

* * *

><p>mil disculapas por actualizar tan tarde, ojala no kieran matarme.<p>

pero salio algo bueno es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito.

ahora si voy a actualizar mas segido

este es el penultimo capitulo, el sigiente es el ultimo y habra un espilogo.

y se unio una lectora nueva. no tiene cuenta pero de todos modos le agradesco su comentario me hiso muy feliz.


	4. Chapter 4: Final

He revivido de entre las cenizas, y si tal vez todas mis queridas lectoras estén preparando su pistola, cuchillos o las 2 cosas para asesinarme por haber demorado mas de 1 mes en este jodido capitulo, pero simplemente no se me ocurría nada.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Ariasujm-cha **

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Angelovenejiten**

**MoonLight**

**Heartless-eiko-sama**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

**Hina hatake**

**Lovely Wendy **

**Liz-Cam**

**Ary Hyuga**

_Es un idiota… y yo que pensé que podía confiar en él, ahora veo que todos los hombres son iguales._

Entre a mi departamento azotando la puerta y tirando mi bolsa al piso hecha una completa furia, Temari me lo advirtió:

"_Tenten los ricos son personas muy egoístas que creen que el mundo es de ellos, te lo digo por experiencia, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que me hizo Shikamaru a mí. Si uno de ellos te invita a salir es porque tiene algo planeado"_

Recuerdo haber visto a Shikamaru en la fiesta y fue cuando todo comenzó a dar sentido.

_Tiene algo planeado._

-Veamos cuando es la dichosa fiesta –busque en el bolso que arroje sin piedad al suelo hasta que encontré mi objetivo… -sábado, perfecto. Espera, es mañana.

En realidad no importaba, podría ser en este mismo instante y me hubiera dado lo mismo.

_Veamos qué es lo que tienes planeado_ _Hyuuga_.

Al día siguiente me levante como cualquier día normal, me vestí, cepille mis dientes, recogí mi departamento y salí a tomar el camión. Y recordé que hoy es la dichosa fiesta, me pregunto ¿Qué me pondré? Es una fiesta de ricos y la invitación decía que tenía que ir de etiqueta. Pfff….. ¿Qué me pondré?

Seguro algo con lo que todos me miren.

**Neji´s Prov.**

_Son las 10 y Tenten todavía no llega, se supone que la fiesta empezaba a las 9._

-Oye Neji, al parecer te dejaron plantado –Naruto parece muy feliz de que Tenten no llegue –al parecer creo que si voy a ganar la apuesta.

_¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta...? Ah, esa apuesta ya no la recordaba. Pero yo no voy a perder, yo jamás pierdo._

-De ninguna manera, Tenten va a venir, solo espera y veras, le compre un vestido para especialmente para hoy, debe de estarse arreglando, pero va a venir.

- Oye Neji, tu dijiste que le compraste un vestido ¿verdad?- Sasuke no suele ser tan curioso ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Mira en la entrada.

Gire la cabeza y definitivamente ella había llegado… Pero no trae puesto el vestido.

Se ve muy linda, pero ¿Por qué esta vestida así?

Pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, blusa blanca, una pequeña torerita de cuero negro, y unos botines de motociclista algo gastados. Sus dos lindos chongitos no están lleva el cabello suelto y con roles en las puntas hasta mitad de la espalda, sus ojos con delineador negro y sus labios con un poco de brillo.

¿Por qué va vestida así? ¿Por qué no trae el vestido? Se ve muy linda, pero no está vestida para la ocasión, todas las mujeres traen vestido.

_Bebe_

_¿Recuerdas como caí por esa confianza?_

_Mi bebe_

_Tu ritmo es mucho más aburrido de lo que crees_

_Soy tu bebita_

_¿Por qué cuando nos separamos, mi mano tiembla hasta llegar a este punto?_

_Un ramo de flores es genial incluso un anillo es genial pero…_

_Supongo que nunca lo sabrás._

_No te aceleres,_

_No me cuentes historias aburridas._

Su caminar es decidido y trae fuego en la mirada, las miradas no la intimidan.

Parece una leona que ha salido de caza.

Llega hasta mí y su mirada cambia, se vuelve con odio y sed de venganza.

Me levanto de mi lugar para recibirla, no me importo lo que las personas dijeran, ni si quiera lo que mis amigos dijeran, ella esta hermosa.

No me dice nada, tome mi camisa por el cuello y me jala hacia ella hasta unir nuestros labios.

Puedo oír los murmureos de los demás, puedo ver sus caras de sorpresa, pero no puedo moverme, sus labios me tienen cautivado. Incluso pude oír como Naruto maldecía mientras sacaba su chequera.

Ella se separa de mí con brusquedad.

-Lamento la tardanza… -con un ágil movimiento le quita el cheque a Naruto de las manos –pero me quede escuchando una muy interesante plática por esa ventana.

En efecto cuando ladee la cabeza había una ventana abierta atrás de nuestra mesa. Demonios debió de oír la conversación que tuve con Naruto.

Voltee a verla y lo que vi fue un anillo, el mismo anillo que yo le di en la fiesta de Hinata, lo dejo caer en un vaso con cerveza como lo hice yo.

-Yo no soy juguete de nadie.

Me muestra el cheque con una mirada victoriosa. Da media vuelta y se va.

_Rompamos esto_

_El amor es peligroso_

_Tu mirada es tan venenosa_

_Nos estremecemos a ambos_

_Pero nos sentimos tan bien_

En la salida se detiene un momento y voltea a verme, puedo ver la decepción en sus ojos, pero también veo la fuerza de voluntad y la dignidad de toda mujer. Me vuelve a presumir el cheque y se va.

_El amor es peligroso_

_Tus labios son tan venenosos_

_Nos estremece a ambos_

_Somos peligrosos_

_En peligro, peligro, peligro_

_El amor es peligroso_

_Tu mirada es tan venenosa_

_Nos estremecemos a ambos_

_Pero nos sentimos tan bien_

_El amor es peligroso_

_Tus labios son tan venenosos_

_Nos estremece a ambos_

_Somos peligrosos_

_En peligro, peligro, peligro._

Siento la mano de Naruto en mi hombro intenta decirme algo, pero yo no lo escucho, quito su mano bruscamente de mi hombro, lamentablemente nada puede hacerme sentir bien ahora.

La he perdido.


End file.
